telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los vecinos en guerra/Música
*''I love it'' — Icona Pop / Charli XCX (tema de apertura) *''$165 million plus interest into the round'' - David Holmes *''1, 2 ultraviolento'' - Los Violadores *''1979'' - Smashing Pumpkins *''99 red balloons'' - Nena *''A hard day's night'' - Rita Lee *''A month of saturdays'' - R.E.M. *''Accidently kelly street'' - Frente! *''Aeroplane'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''All I wanna do'' - Sheryl Crow *''All my love'' - Led Zeppelin *''All the time'' - The Strokes *''Alone again'' - Dokken *''Alone together'' - The Strokes *''Altar'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Alto flash villa tour'' - La Base *''Ámame en camara lenta'' - Cano Estremera *''Amanece en la ruta'' - Fabiana Cantilo *''Amo dejarte así'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Amy's theme'' - Martin Denny *''And then you kissed me'' - The Cardigans *''Angel'' - Massive Attack *''Angels'' - The XX *''Angie'' - The Rolling Stones *''As time goes by'' - Frank Sinatra *''As time goes by'' - Rod Steward / Queen Latifah *''Asleep'' - The Smiths *''Avanti morocha'' - Los Caballeros de la Quema *''Back to black'' - Amy Winehouse *''Bajan'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Basket case'' - Green Day *''Be here now'' - Oasis *''Be somebody'' - Kings of Leon *''Beachball'' - R.E.M. *''Beautiful boy 'Darling boy''' - John Lennon *''Beautiful one'' - The Cardigans *''Bestiality'' - Ennio Morricone *''Better together'' - Jack Johnson *''Between love and hate'' - The Strokes *''Between the devil and the deep blue sea'' - Ella Fitzgerald *''Big chief'' - Dr. John *''Black rain'' - Soundgarden *''Black skinhead'' - Kanye West *''Blow by blow'' - Moloko *''Blue jeans'' - Lana Del Rey *''Bokkie'' - Elefant *''Breaking down'' - Florence & the Machine *''Breed'' - Nirvana *''Brillo triste de un canchero'' - Divididos *''Burning wheel'' - Primal Scream *''Buscando un símbolo de paz'' - Charly García *''Butterflies in the subway'' - George Fenton *''Cachondea'' - Fruko & sus Tesos *''Cactus'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Call me'' - Blondie *''Can't get the best of me'' - Cypress Hill *''Canción de cuna'' – Ciro & los Persas *''Candy'' - Far East Movement *''Cannonball'' - The Breeders *''Car wash'' – Christina Aguilera *''Casa'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Champagne showers'' - LMFAO *''Change'' - Tracy Chapman *''Checkmate'' - Cypress Hill *''Christmas lights'' - Coldplay *''Clocks'' - Coldplay *''Closer'' - Kings of Leon *''Cold hearted'' - Paula Abdul *''Colin zeal'' - Blur *''Come back'' - Pearl Jam *''Come out and play 'Keep 'em separated''' - The Offsprings *''Come rain or come shine'' - Ella Fitzgerald *''Como el viento'' - Las Pelotas *''Como eran las cosas'' - Babasonicos *''Como olvidarla'' - La Nueva Luna *''Como te extraño mi amor'' - Cafe Tacuba *''Con la misma moneda'' - Karina *''Con los puños'' - Attaque 77 *''Constellations'' - Jack Johnson *''Conversación nocturna'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Copa rota'' - Los Rodriguez *''Cosas imposibles'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Cosas mías'' - Los Abuelos de la Nada *''Cosmos'' - Aterciopelados *''Cuando no estás'' - Andres Calamaro *''Cuba, qué lindos son tus paisajes'' - Willy Chirino / Celia Cruz *''Cuchi-cuchi'' - Los Amigos Invisibles *''Curtains close'' - Arctic Monkeys *''Daddy's car'' - The Cardigans *''Damaged'' - TLC *''Dame, dame, dame (Gimme, gimme, gimme!)'' - ABBA *''Dame, dame, dame (Gimme, gimme, gimme!)'' - Attaque 77 *''Dancing on the ceiling'' - Chet Baker *''Dancing queen'' - ABBA *''Danza rota'' - Soda Stereo *''Dark end of the street'' - Cat Power *''De mí'' - Charly García *''Death to death'' - Stars *''Deep blue'' - Arcade Fire *''Defy you'' - The Offsprings *''Deja vu'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Desnúdate mujer'' - Frankie Ruiz *''Detroit rock city'' - Kiss *''Dire straits - walk of life'' - Dire Straits *''Do I wanna know?'' - Arctic Monkeys *''Do right to me baby 'Do unto others''' - Bob Dylan *''Do you really want to hurt me'' - Culture Club *''Don't blame it on that girl'' - Matt Bianco *''Don't cry'' - Guns N' Roses *''Don't go away'' - Oasis *''Don't phunk with my heart'' - The Black Eyed Peas *''Don't speak'' - No doubt *''Don't stop 'Color on the walls''' (The Fat Rat remix) - Foster The People *''Don't stop the party'' - Pitbull *''Down on the street'' - The Stooges *''Dressed for success'' - Roxette *''Driftwood'' - Travis *''Drive'' - Burkhard Dallwitz *''Drumming song'' - Florence & the Machine *''Dry and high'' - Radiohead *''Dynamite'' - Audio Bullys *''Eat the rich'' - Aerosmith *''El bombón asesino'' - Los Palmera *''El cuerpo del delito'' - Soda Stereo *''El satánico Dr. Cadillac'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Electrolite'' - R.E.M. *''Empire'' - David Byrne *''Enter sandman'' - Metallica *''Espionage'' - Green Day *''Esto con eso'' - Calle 13 *''Estoy harto de verte con otros'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Estranged'' - Guns N' Roses *''Eternal flame'' - The Bangles *''Even flow'' - Pearl Jam *''Everything's not lost'' - Coldplay *''Eye of the tiger'' - Survivor *''F for you'' - Disclosure *''Fade together'' - Franz Ferdinand *''Fall out'' - The Police *''Fall'' - Daft Punk *''Favourite hour'' - Elvis Costello *''Fear of the dark'' - Iron Maiden *''Feeling good'' - Muse *''Fight song'' - Methods of Mayhem *''First it giveth'' - Queens of the Stone Age *''Fix you'' - Coldplay *''Flesh and blood 'Sacrifice' ''- Poison *''Follow the light'' - Travis *''For you'' (Michi Lange club mix) - The Disco Boys *''Forever lost'' - The Magic Numbers *''Forgive me'' - Evanescence *''Fronteras en América'' - Los Pericos *''Gangnam style'' - Psy *''Gentleman'' - Psy *''George's speech'' - John Powell *''Get me'' - Everything But The Girl *''Giliap'' - Rebecca & Fiona *''Girls and boys'' - Blur *''Give me one reason'' - Tracy Chapman *''Glory days'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Go forth my son'' - Mark Isham *''Go go go'' - Banda de Monos *''Gold on the ceiling'' - The Black Keys *''Gotta get away'' - The Offsprings *''Guest list'' - Eels *''Guys and dolls'' - Terry Snyder *''Gypsy's kiss'' - Deep Purple *''Half mast'' - Empire of the Sun *''Hang it up'' (Abacus & Vargas 'Predator' remix) - The Ting Tings *''Hate to say i told you so'' - The Hives *''Hay momentos'' - Guasones *''Headshrinker'' - Oasis *''Hell ain't a bad place to be'' – AC/DC *''Hella good'' - No Doubt *''Hercules and love affair'' – Hercules’ Theme *''Héroe del whisky'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Higher ground'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Hole in one'' - Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra *''Homer and candy on the dock'' - Rachel Portman *''Horny toad'' - Prince *''Hospital food'' - Eels *''Hot n' fun'' - N.E.R.D. *''Hysteria'' - Muse *''I am one'' - Smashing Pumpkins *''I believe in miracles'' - Ramones *''I believe in you'' - Cat Power *''I can see clearly now'' - Jimmy Cliff *''I don't know what it is'' - Rufus Wainwright *''I don't want your love'' - Duran Duran *''I love you'' - Ramones *''I miss you'' - Beyoncé *''I put a spell on you'' - Marilyn Manson *''I wanna be loved by you'' - Marilyn Monroe *''I wanna be your boyfriend'' - Ramones *''I'll stick around'' - Foo Fighters *''Immigrant song'' - Karen O / trent reznor / atticus ross *''In bloom'' - Nirvana *''In the end'' - Linkin Park *''Indian girl'' - The Rolling Stones *''Inside world'' - Whomadewho *''Interstate love song'' - Stone Temple Pilots *''Intriguing'' - Trent Reznor / Atticus Ross *''It's a hard life'' - Queen *''Janie's got a gun'' - Aerosmith *''John drops in'' - John Powell *''Just give me a reason'' - Pink *''Kind and generous'' - Natalie Merchant *''Knocking at your back door'' - Deep Purple *''La bestia pop'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''La guitarra'' - Los Autenticos Decadentes *''La reina del baile (Dancing queen)'' - ABBA *''La rubia tarada'' - Sumo *''Lady Marian'' - Clannad *''Leaving new york'' - R.E.M. *''Let's dance'' - David Bowie *''Liar'' - Megadeth *''Life loves a tragedy'' - Poison *''Life on Mars'' - David Bowie *''Like smoke'' - Amy Winehouse *''Lisa'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Little green bag'' - Tom Jones & Barenaked Ladies *''Little know it all'' - Iggy Pop *''Live while we're young'' - One Direction *''Llegaste'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Loco 'Tu forma de ser''' - Los Autenticos Decadentes *''London calling'' - The Clash *''London loves'' - Blur *''Lonely boy'' - The Black Keys *''Loose'' - The Stooges *''Loser'' - Beck *''Lost in my bedroom'' - Sky Ferreira *''Love hurts'' - Incubus *''Love in an elevator'' - Aerosmith *''Love shack'' - The B-52's *''Love theme from The Godfather'' - Nino Rota *''Lunes por la madrugada'' - Los Abuelos de la Nada *''Lust for life'' - Iggy Pop *''Luv'' - Travis *''Mal bicho'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Maldición va a ser un día hermoso'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Man on the prowl'' - Queen *''Manic'' - Azari & III *''Matador'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Me voy'' - Paulina Rubio *''Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas'' - Sumo *''Memory'' - Barbra Streisand *''Mentira'' - Valeria Lynch *''Mil horas'' - Los Enanitos Verdes *''Mile end'' - Pulp *''Millon ganador'' - Juan Carlos Calegari *''Minivan chase'' - John Powell *''Modern love'' - David Bowie *''Money for nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Money maker'' - The Black Keys *''Mother rose'' - Patti Smith *''My friends'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''My love'' - The Bird & the Bee *''My propeller'' - Arctic Monkey *''Nací para esto'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Nada ni nadie nos puede doblegar'' - Los Violadores *''Nam fri frufi fali fru'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Near wild heaven'' - R.E.M. *''New divide'' - Linkin Park *''Nextweek'' - Sumo *''Nice n' easy'' - Frank Sinatra *''No le dijo nada'' - Los Ladrones Sueltos *''No me arrepiento de este amor'' - Attaque 77 *''No me arrepiento de este amor'' - Gilda *''No necesito'' - Aterciopelados *''No surprises'' – Radiohead *''No tan distintos'' - Sumo *''No te apartes de mí'' - Vicentico *''No te pudiste aguantar'' - Attaque 77 *''No vale la pena'' - Ray Sepulveda / Johnny Rivera *''No way back'' - Foo fighters *''Noche de paz'' - Sumo *''Nothing else matters'' - Metallica *''Nuestro amo juega al esclavo'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Ny 152'' - George Fenton *''Ocho cuarenta'' - Rodrigo *''Ode to my family'' - The Cranberries *''One thing'' - One Direction *''One way or another'' - Blondie *''Original prankster'' - The Offsprings *''Original sin'' - INXS *''Otherside'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Out ta get me'' - Guns N' Roses *''Paradise city'' - Guns N' Roses *''Parate y mira'' - Los Pericos *''Parklife'' - Blur *''Partners in crime'' - The Strokes *''Patience'' - Guns N' Roses *''Persiana americana'' - Soda Stereo *''Pinhead'' - Ramones *''Pinini reggae'' - Attaque 77 *''Poison heart'' - Ramones *''Preso en mi ciudad'' - Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Pretty fly 'For a white guy''' - The Offsprings *''Prime time TV'' - Basia *''Problems'' - Sex Pistols *''Provider'' (Zero 7 remix) - N.E.R.D. *''Pupilas lejanas'' - Los Pericos *''Rag doll'' - Aerosmith *''Rain fall down'' - The Rolling Stones *''Real wild child'' - Iggy Pop *''Reckless ‘with your love’'' - Azari & III *''Revolution rock'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Rock and roll all nite'' - Kiss *''Rock and roll'' - Led Zeppelin *''Run to the hills'' - Iron Maiden *''S.O.S. ‘Message in a bottle’ (Tom Novy remix)'' - Filterfunk *''Sabotage'' - Beastie Boys *''Saca la mano antonio'' - Las Primas *''Sailing'' - Rod Stewart *''Salvation'' - The Cranberries *''Seek & destroy'' - Metallica *''Senza una donna'' - Zucchero / Paul Young *''Seven devils'' - Florence & The Machine *''Sexy and i know it'' - LMFAO *''Shiny happy people'' - R.E.M. *''Shock to the system'' - Billy Idol *''Shopping spree'' - John Powell *''Should I stay or should I go'' - The Clash *''Shout at the devil '97'' - Muse *''Si el amor llama a tu puerta'' - Julio Iglesias *''Siguiendo la luna'' - Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *''Silence'' - Gomez *''Sin saber que decir'' - Andres Calamaro *''Siren'' - Mark Isham *''Sitting, waiting, wishing'' - Jack Johnson *''Slow motion'' - Kinobe *''Smells like teen spirit'' - Nirvana *''Social disease'' - Bon Jovi *''Solo se vive una vez'' - Azúcar Moreno *''Somedays'' - Regina Spektor *''Somewhere only we know'' - Keane *''Somos'' - Los Autenticos Decadentes *''Somos'' - Rodrigo *''Song 2'' - Blur *''Soothe my soul'' - Depeche Mode *''Special'' - Jimmy Cliff *''Speed'' - Billy Idol *''Spoonman'' - Soundgarden *''Stand by me'' - Oasis *''Staple it together'' - Jack Johnson *''Stay away'' - Nirvana *''Stay on these roads'' - A-Ha *''Stay'' - Lisa Loeb *''Stayin' alive'' - Bee Gees *''Still into you'' - Paramore *''Still loving you'' - Scorpions *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''Streets of love'' - The Rolling Stones *''Sudestada'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Sueles dejarme solo'' - Soda Stereo *''Sugar kane'' - Sonic youth *''Summer come lovin' ''- Jump With Joey *''Supersonic'' - Oasis *''Sweet child o' mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''Sweet dreams'' - Marilyn Manson *''Sympathy for the devil'' - The Rolling Stones *''Take on me'' - A-Ha *''Talking in your sleep'' - The Romantics *''Te hacen falta vitaminas'' - Soda Stereo *''Tenderness'' - General Public *''Thank you friends'' - Big Star *''That's my bitch'' - Kanye West / Jay-Z / La Roux *''The 4 seasons: concerto no. 4 in f minor ‘Winter’'' - Karoly Botvay *''The beginning'' - Burkhard Dallwitz *''The carioca'' - Caetano Veloso *''The chase'' - Alan Reeves / Phil Steele / Philip Brigham *''The end'' - The Doors *''The fight song'' - Marilyn Manson *''The kiss'' - The Cure *''The lady is a tramp'' - Frank Sinatra *''The long and winding road'' - The Beatles *''The one you love'' - Rufus Wainwright *''The only exception'' - Paramore *''The passenger'' - Iggy Pop *''The scientist'' - Coldplay *''The stars shine in the sky tonight'' - Eels *''The truth'' - Linkin Park *''These are the days of our lives'' - Queen *''This is the new shit'' - Marilyn Manson *''This mess we're in'' - PJ Harvey *''This time i know it's for real'' - Donna Summer *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Thunderstruck'' – AC/DC *''Tick of the clock'' - Chromatics *''Time to get away'' - LCD Soundsystem *''Times like these'' - Foo Fighters *''To be a lover'' - Billy Idol *''To lick your boots'' - Eels *''Today'' - Smashing Pumpkins *''Todo a pulmon'' - Alejandro Lerner *''Too much information'' - Duran Duran *''Traición a la mexicana'' - Zimbabwe *''True love'' - Pink *''Tunnel run'' - John Powell *''Tuta tuta'' - Los Autenticos Decadentes *''Two phone calls'' - John Powell *''Un pacman en el savoy'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Un poco de amor frances'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Under cover of darkness'' - The Strokes *''Under the bridge'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Unskinny bop'' - Poison *''Valentine's day'' - David Bowie *''Valerie'' - Amy Winehouse *''Vamo' a portarnos mal'' - Calle 13 *''Vamos las bandas'' - Patricio Rey & sus Redonditos de Ricota *''Vasos vacíos'' - Andres Calamaro *''Verano del '57'' - Zimbabwe *''Vivo'' - Gustavo Cerati *''Vocal'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Wake up alone'' - Amy Winehouse *''Walk on water'' - Aerosmith *''Walking on the spot'' - Crowded House *''Wanted dead or alive'' - Bon Jovi *''Waterloo'' - Ivan Noble *''Welcome to paradise'' - Green Day *''Welcome to the jungle'' - Guns N' Roses *''Whatever happened to my rock 'n' roll ‘Punk song’'' - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *''Where do the children play'' - Cat Stevens *''Where is the what (wonderbook mix)'' - Moloko *''Why can't i be you?'' - The Cure *''Wild thing'' - Tone-Loc *''Wild world'' - Cat Stevens *''Winning a battle, losing the war (andy votel remix)'' - Kings Of Convenience *''Wire shock'' - Brian Eno *''Without me'' - Eminem *''Wonder never cease'' - Morcheeba *''World upon your shoulders'' - Silverchair *''Ya no creo en tu amor'' - Fabiana Cantilo *''Ya no hay forma de pedir perdón'' - Pedro Aznar *''Yesterdays'' - Guns N' Roses *''Yo no quiero volverme tan loco'' - Charly García *''You are so beautiful'' - Joe Cocker *''You could be mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''You learn'' - Alanis Morissette *''You should be dancing'' - Bee Gees *''Zero'' - Smashing Pumpkins